Angry kisses
by x-Athenea-x
Summary: Ianto is pissed off and finds a very fun way to deal with his anger. Jack, as always, is willing to comply ... to every demand! Smutty Janto with a very dominant Ianto.


Note: Not what I usually write but I thought I might try my hand at a bit of smutty Janto. For Candybree, who continuously encourages me to write. May your pile of homework come to an end ... very soon!

* * *

**Angry kisses**

Ianto had the fire in his eyes. Jack knew exactly which fire. That all-consuming rage he sometimes used to utterly and completely control jack in every delicious way possible.

He didn't know what had brought on this anger in Ianto this time, probably Owen being a mean bully again, but he did not complain. The sheer thought of their previous angry rendezvous still made him shiver with anticipation.

Jack sat down behind his desk and grinned obscenely. 'Yes, tonight was definitely going to be interesting.'

He could not wait until the rest of the team went home and he could have all of Ianto for himself. Or rather Ianto could have all of Jack for himself.

It was nearing 8 o'clock and Tosh was the last to leave. The minute the big cog door rolled shut, Ianto took big and strong steps towards Jack's office. He entered and slammed the door firmly shut behind him.

Without saying a word, he pushed Jack onto the couch and straddled his thighs, holding him in the position he preferred. He gently ran his fingers through Jack's hair and suddenly roughly pulled them backwards just as he locked his mouth over Jack's. Startled, the Captain could do nothing but part his lips and let Ianto's demanding tongue through, devouring every inch of his mouth. Jack tried to keep up but Ianto was just too fierce in his kisses, his tongue not just working his mouth but demanding and expecting dominance. In the end Jack willingly succumbed to his lover's ravishing kisses.

Ianto broke off kiss and bit Jack's bottom lip. "I'm going to teach you a new meaning of begging, Captain." Ianto breathed, moistening Jack's lip with a quick lick.

"Ianto," Jack whispered nervously. "You alright?"

"SILENCE!" Ianto hissed through his teeth and his fingers once more fisted in Jack's thick black hair. "I'm the boss of you now. Whatever I say, goes!"

His fingers relented and softly he let go of the fistful of hair. Gently he tickled his way down to his neck, causing Jack to shiver. Ianto placed an open hand across his throat and before Jack could intervene, the younger man squeezed, hard enough so Jack could feel Ianto's fingers pressing against his skin but not intense enough to choke Jack.

Jack gasped at the increase in pressure on his throat.

Ianto seemed to enjoy the Captain reactions because he started smiling. A smile filled with darkness but sporting a promise of a rather fun night.

"What's wrong Captain, bit too rough for you?" Ianto said as he increased the pressure on Jack's throat. He rolled his hips against Jack's and right then he fully noticed just how much his actions were affecting the Captain. They both groaned loudly as their erections brushed up against each other.

Ianto released his hand from Jack's throat and he pouted in a mocking way. "Poor sweetheart, now you'll have imprints of fingernails in your neck tomorrow. Oh well."

He bent down and started nibbling the base of Jack's throat, licking and swirling his tongue around the sensitive area.

Jack moaned loudly, fluttering his eyes to half mast as he relished the feel of Ianto on his skin. Suddenly Ianto bit down hard on his neck. "Did I say you could make a noise?"

He alternated the bite with a kiss. "Now be a good boy and stay QUIET!"

Jack could not help but let out a small whimper.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure I'll enjoy myself." Ianto said, laughing wickedly.

Ianto let his hands trail down Jack's chest, feeling the fabric crumple underneath his fingers. He felt the muscles twitch underneath his shirt and smiled.

For a minute Jack thought Ianto was breaking out of his angry persona. Not wanting that, he asked, testing the waters. "So are you going to fuck me slow or hard?"

Eyes of steel locked with Jack's. As if burned, Jack immediately looked away.

"I'm sorry, Sire." Jack whispered, immediately returning to his submissive persona.

"What do you say soldier?" Ianto hissed.

"I'm sorry, Sire." Jack said, louder.

"Show me how sorry you are." Ianto said as he stood up from Jack lap.

Jack knelt down in front of Ianto, with his hands behind his back.

"Good soldier …" Ianto sang and he patted Jack on the head.

Ianto started unbuttoning his shirt with ease, all the while eying up Jack in such a vulnerable position. He could not help let a devilish smile cross on his lips. "I've got you right where I want you, soldier. And boy, am I going to have fun with you."

At the base of his throat, Ianto loosened his tie. He unraveled the knot and held the red silk fabric between his fingers. "This will take care of your eyes."

Jack suddenly looked up, eyes darkened with pure lust.

"Strip." ordered Ianto.

Quickly Jack, unbuttoned his shirt, took it off and placed it on the sofa.

"Sire?" Jack murmured.

"Soldier?"

"May I get up?"

"Why?"

"I want to please you but I cannot take off my trousers in this position."

"I have a better idea." Ianto barked. "Up and out of your !"

Jack did as he was ordered and within minutes he stood stark naked with his pride fully on display.

"Against the desk with your legs parted." Ianto once again ordered.

Ianto went to stand behind him and he admired Jack's bare bottom facing him. He quickly gave it a hard slap, causing Jack to stumble forward. Ianto quickly grabbed Jack by the waist and held him up, just in time so that he wouldn't fall. He pushed Jack's body against his and let his hand travel over his belly down to his pubic hair, where he played with the short curly hair before going down to grab his shaft and give it a quick stroke.

Jack let his head fall back on Ianto's shoulder and stared up into the ceiling, biting his upper lip. But he did not make a sound.

"Good soldier." Ianto cooed. "You learn quickly to obey my command. Against the desk again!" he barked as he slapped Jack's impressive erection.

Jack jumped but quickly did as he was told. He spread his hands out on the table, ready to grip himself if necessary.

Suddenly he felt a slicked finger teasing his entrance. He bit his lip in order not to scream in pleasure. A single digit entered him, massaging the hot and willing body. Jack arched his back to give Ianto more access but Ianto tutted.

"No soldier. Not that fast." Ianto withdrew his finger but Jack soon felt an object filling him. He gasped as he felt Ianto push in the butt plug deeper.

"Want to know a fun fact?" Ianto whispered in his ear. "It vibrates."

Suddenly reverberations went through Jack's body, straight to his already engorged cock. Within seconds Jack was panting and gasping above the desk as his legs could barely hold his weight.

"On your knees soldier." Ianto ordered.

Jack immediately went down on his knees again, taking a moment to pause as the sudden movement had tilted the butt plug in such a way it directly stimulated his sweet spot.

Suddenly Jack was confronted with his prize. Ianto's glistening cock was placed in front of him and Jack glared at the head lustfully as it bobbed up and down.

"Open wide soldier." Ianto sang.

With one quick thrust, Ianto pushed himself into Jack mouth. Ianto moaned loudly as the hotness of jack's mouth felt soothing against the strained skin of the shaft.

"I'm going to fuck your mouth soldier. And you're going to like it." Ianto hissed.

He grabbed a handful of hair and steadied Jack's head. He started thrusting in and out of Jack's mouth and with every thrust he went deeper into jack's throat.

Jack relaxed his throat willingly, until he could take all off Ianto.

All the while the vibrations were running through his body, causing him to quiver.

Ianto kept the rhythm up but suddenly withdrew his cock from Jack's mouth.

Surprised, Jack opened his eyes and saw Ianto's glistening head bob in front of him. The Captain eagerly looked up, as if he was pleading with Ianto.

"Oh go on then." Ianto said whilst shrugging. "A little bit more."

Jack swirled his tongue around the head and softly sucked until it wept. He eagerly licked up all the precum as he took in more of the head. He let his tongue travel up and down the shaft, all the while making content noises.

"You like that soldier? My cock in your filthy mouth?"

Jack eagerly nodded as he kept on sucking off Ianto.

"Okay, bored now." Ianto calmly said as he pulled Jack roughly to a standing position.

"On the couch!"

Jack laid himself down on the couch and waited. Ianto silently approached the Captain and he covered Jack's eyes with his red silk tie, taking his time to carefully tie a knot. The fabric was tight enough so Jack couldn't see but not too tight so it would hurt him.

Ianto straddled Jack's legs and softly blew on Jack's straining shaft.

Jack shivered. "Please Ianto." Jack begged.

Ianto harshly slapped Jack's thigh, offering the Captain a rough reminder of who is in charge.

"Please Sire." Jack beckoned.

"Please, sire, what soldier? Tell me what you want."

"Anything, suck me, fuck me, finger me. Anything." Jack said, nearly begged.

"Well soldier, how badly do you want it?"

Jack writhed underneath Ianto, causing delicious friction between the men. "Very badly. Please."

"Who do you belong to Soldier?"

"You. Always and forever. Sire. It's always you."

"What will you do to please me soldier?"

"Anything Sire, whatever pleases you."

"In that case you deserve a little reward don't you think?"

"Only if you see it fit Sire."

"I've trained you well, my pet."

Ianto reached for the cuffs and restrained Jack's hands by cuffing them to the heavy table next to the couch.

Jack whimpered and Ianto smiled. He loved to see his strong Captain undone and so vulnerable, knowing he was the only person that could make Jack yield so much control.

With a slick motion, Ianto removed the butt plug that was tormenting Jack.

He pulled Jack's hips on his lap and he bend down. Uncharacteristically for his persona, he quickly stole a kiss. "Remember the safe word, Sweetheart."

He stood up again and with a swift motion, he breached jack until he was fully buried inside him. Both men gasped and moaned at the sudden invasion.

Ianto rocked his hips back and forwards, building up a steady rhythm. Not too fast but fast enough to make Jack crave for more.

Thrusting harder with every roll of the hip, Jack felt the sweet tension building up as Ianto touched his sensitive prostate with every movement.

Groans and moans and even screams filled the room and the sound soon became an ode to sex.

Ianto bent forwards, giving him more access to Jack's body, allowing him to thrust deeper and harder. The position also put Jack's cock between their bellies so every time they moved together, the friction would cause Jack's cock to be even more aroused.

Ianto kept up the rhythm for a few minutes and Jack was nearing his release.

He struggled against his restraints and the blindfold, wanting to see and touch his lover as they both were reaching their climax. He whimpered and whined, desperate for more contact. He could felt Ianto's moist breath on his shoulder as he mercilessly chased his own orgasm, thrusting harder with every hit. He felt Ianto's teeth dig into his chest as he groaned and whimpered into the amazingly painful skin.

Suddenly Jack came long and hard, coating both of their stomachs with his cum, as he screamed out Ianto's name.

Ianto kept thrusting into Jack, working his body mercilessly into the couch. Soon after Ianto came as well, hard and fast and he milked his orgasm to the last drop as he rode off the waves of pleasure coming over him.

He collapsed onto jack's chest and rested for a few seconds, as their chest simultaneously went up and down.

Unwillingly, he withdrew his cock from Jack and he smiled as he heard Jack whimper at the loss of contact.

He kissed Jack's belly and lapped up the spilled cum with his tongue, feeling the muscles twitching underneath him. He swirled his tongue over his abs until all trace was gone. He moved up, placing chaste kisses sporadically on his chest, savoring the saltiness of the sweat still lingering on his chest. Lastly he kissed Jack's lips, softly and lovingly, in contrast to his attitude before. The Sire had left and Ianto Jones was back.

He quickly undid the cuffs and slid off the tie from around Jack's head.

They locked eyes and smiled contently at each other.

"Thank you, sunshine." Jack said through his smile. "That was …"

"Worth every second of putting up with Owen's madness!" Ianto breathed.

Jack pulled Ianto to him and kissed him sweetly, mouthing three little unspoken words into the kiss.


End file.
